


Talk Me Down

by Shadow_Phan_Da1



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, 2012, 2015 - Freeform, Break Up, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Phan_Da1/pseuds/Shadow_Phan_Da1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic based off of Troye Sivan’s ‘Talk Me Down,’ that follows Dan and Phil from 2009 to 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> IMPLIED SELF HARM  
> Dan used to self harm before he met Phil, but doesn't anymore. Please please please don't read if that triggers you! I'd rather you be safe and healthy than read my fic!

_**2009** _

_I wanna sleep next to you_

_But that’s all I wanna do right now_

_And I wanna come home to you_

_But home is just a room full of my safest sounds_

“I miss you,” Dan said to Phil over Skype. They hadn’t even met in real life yet, but that didn’t matter to either of them. They both felt like they knew everything about the other, and even though they had never technically met, they felt like they had.

“I miss you too. I can’t wait until I can actually see you. Next week, right? You are still coming?” Phil asked anxiously.

“Of course I’m still coming! God Phil, it’s like three in the morning. I need to sleep, but I really don’t want to.”

“We can sleep next to each other when you get here. And, you’ll get cuddles every day. I just really can’t wait until you’re here.”

“Me either. I just, I have all of these feelings, and I just can’t wait to actually hug you, and cuddle with you.”

“Dan, I want to have a house with you one day in the future. God, I feel everything that you feel, and probably ten times more. I just, I need to have you in my arms, and if I get a job besides YouTube, which hopefully will happen, I want to be able to come home to you every night. And, I don’t even care if that home is a cardboard box. Home is just a room full of our safest sounds.” Phil rambled, until he looked up at his screen and realized Dan had fallen asleep.

“Goodnight Dan, I love you.”

~~~

_**2012** _

_I wanna hold hands with you_

_But that’s all I wanna do right now_

_And I wanna get close to you_

_Cause your hands and lips still know their way around_

_And I know I like to draw at night; it starts to get surreal_

_But the less time I spend with you, the less you need to heal_

“Phil, I didn’t mean it! I just, everything is so stressful! I didn’t mean it when I said that I want to move out! I just, I thought that’s what you would want. It would certainly stop the rumors from the fans.” Dan said, his voice getting quieter with every word.

“I know Dan, I know. Just, let’s take a break, yeah? Did you mean that part? It might be good for us,” Phil said sadly, yet reassuringly.

“Maybe.Just, please don’t move out, and don’t let me move out.”

“I won’t Dan, I promise.”

Dan went to bed that night sad, yet happy that maybe they had started to work things out. He just knew that the more time he spent with Phil, the more it hurt the both of them. He didn’t mean to, just everything was getting too stressful.

~~~

_**2012** _

_I wanna sleep next to you_

_But that’s all I wanna do_

_So come over now and talk me down_

“Dan? Dan, you’ve been in there a while, are you okay? Dan? Dan!” Phil started screaming at the bathroom door. He kept knocking and knocking but there was no response.

“Dan, I’m coming in there! You better be decent!” Phil said now, almost in tears at what he thought might be happening inside the bathroom.

“Oh my god, Dan.” Phil said quietly.

Dan was sitting on the floor, staring at the razor blades on the floor. He turned to face Phil and was in tears.

“I-i didn’t do it. I didn’t hurt myself. Phi-il, I didn’t do it.” Dan said, starting to sob.

“That’s alright Dan, that’s a good thing.” Phil said while he started to sink to the floor next to Dan.

“Come on, let’s get you into bed.”

“No!” Dan suddenly shouted. “I can’t, I can’t do this. I can’t know that these are here, wherever I can get them. Phil, these past few months have been so hard, and I’ve been so close, Phil I just, I miss us.”

“Come on Dan,” Phil said soothingly, once again. “I’ll flush them, will that make you feel better?” Phil started picking them up when Dan nodded his head. “There, all gone. Now, let’s get you to bed. We can talk more in the morning about us, okay?”

“Okay. Help?” Dan said as he held his arms out for Phil.

“Okay.” Phil picked Dan up like a child. Even though they were going through some tough times, Phil still cared about Dan a lot. He took Dan to his room and helped him get into pajamas. When he went to leave he heard Dan mumble.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear what you said Dan.”

“Stay? Please?”

“Of course.”

~~~

_**2013** _

_So if you don’t mind, I’ll walk that line_

_Stuck on the bridge between us_

_Gray areas and expectations_

“Phil, I swear to god if you don’t say yes, I will move out.”

“Yes Dan, yes, I’ll go on a date with you.”

“Good. I just, I feel like it’s 2009, not 2013. I’ve missed you, and I’ve wanted hugs and cuddles, and I’ve wanted to hold your hand. I’ve missed the smallest things.”

“Me too, me too.” Phil said with a small smile.

~~~

_**2015** _

_But I wanna sleep next to you_

_And that’s all I wanna do right now_

_And I wanna come home to you_

_But home is just a room full of my safest sounds_

“Do you remember that time in 2012?”

“Which one? There were several,” Phil said while giggling. Even though 2012 hadn’t been their best year, they were cuddling and that always put him in a giggly mood.

“The one when you found me in the bathroom? Just staring at the blades? And then that time in 2009, like right before we met. I fell asleep talking to you, but we were talking about how we would be able to sleep next to each other and cuddle when I finally got to come over.”

“I remember both of those, yeah. Why?” Phil asked.

“I don’t know. I just really think those were two big points in our relationship.”

“They definitely were. I still like coming home to you, you know that, right? Our home could be a cardboard box and I wouldn’t care. As long as you’re there. It’s just a room full of our safest sounds. I remember saying that. God, I’m too old to remember this stuff,” Phil said as he put a kiss on Dan’s forehead.

“I love your forehead kisses. I think I want to come home to you forever. And sleep next to you together. I definitely want to sleep next to you forever.”

“I do too. We’ll get married one day soon. I promise.”

“Phil, you can’t just tell me that you’re going to propose!” Dan said while giggling.

“I’m proposing? I thought you were going to be the one that proposed. Well, this is news to me.” Phil said while smiling and starting to pull Dan’s body closer to himself.

“I love you, you dork.”

“I love you too. So much.”

**~~~**


End file.
